The Lost Legion
The Lost Legion were originally a group of former Imperial Battlemages for the Empire of Tamriel. They are considered outcasts of the Empire for a good reason during their banishment. As of 4E 224, they were fully integrated back to the Empire and is currently the strongest Imperial Legion under the Empire. Unlike the other Imperial Legions, they have their own separate chain-of-command and is the only Legion that is closely connected with the Royal Guard. Their current General is Aeron Travere. History The group (that was later to be known by the name of the Lost Legion) were Imperial Battlemages who fought for the Empire during the Battle of Red Ring. Fenrir, whom served as the leader of the elite battalion, was directly ordered by Emperor Titus Mede II himself to lead his 100 highly-trained battlemages into the front lines to act as front-line soldiers. Though they fought valiantly, roughly 43 of the Battlemages were killed in combat. This was seen as an devastating loss by Fenrir due to the extensive years and training required to produce even one battlemage for his battalion. After the end of the Great War and the signing of the White-Gold Concordat, many citizens of the Empire, specifically Nords, were dissatisfied with the terms of the concordat. One of the major terms of the concordat was the banning of the worship of Talos. However, not only Nords disapproved of this. Seeing this as an act of weakness, Fenrir and a few Legionnaires loyal to him openly opposed the White-Gold Concordat. The Empire, unwilling to risk a scandal and thus another war, ordered Fenrir and his small army of Imperial Battlemages banished and permanently removed from the Imperial Legion. Now branded as outcasts, Fenrir and his Battlemages were soon regarded as the "Lost Legion", in reference to being banished from the Empire as outcasts. The Lost Legionnaires, consisting of Fenrir and remaining 50 men, soon went into hiding before they attempted to cross Skyrim through the Pale Pass. However, a massive Thalmor ambush meant to eliminate the battlemages were in place. Fenrir and his men successfully killed every Thalmor they encountered, but lost 30 of their battlemages, resulting in another devastating loss. After cremating the remains of their fallen, Fenrir and what was left of the Lost Legion soon wandered into Skyrim in search of a new beginning. Society The Lost Legion's society originally allowed only the races of man within their society. But as of 4E 205, they became more cosmopolitan, to the point that they accepted other races into their fold as well, including altmer. Their system and governing law is arguably similar to a mix between the Empire and the Companions of Skyrim, but all members remain a family in the end and treat one another with respect while watching their comrade's backs. Military The Lost Legion consists of highly-trained men and women with rigid discipline and willingness to carry out the orders of their superiors and protect their shield-siblings. They have a small but versatile regiment of troops. Their armors are themed and a nod to their origin as a group of battlemages. Types Recruit: The basic type of foot-soldier and the starting rank for a member. Recruits are subjected to intense training with physical and magical conditioning to turn them into the pride of the Lost Legion. Soldier: The front-line troops of the Lost Legion. Legionary Soldiers are members whom have completed the rigorous training and conditioning process required to become a soldier for the independent faction. They are also capable of multiple roles as part of their training. Scout: The recon unit of the Lost Legion. They are well-known for their survivability skills and discipline as rangers. They also sometimes act as couriers for their respective faction. Princeps: Battle-hardened battlemages whom are clad in special armor resistant to both physical and magical damage and are considered as Shock Troopers for the Lost Legion. A group of two or four Princeps usually accompany a Centurion. Centurion: Legionary Centurions are considered among the most dangerous and deadliest soldiers of the Lost Legion. All Centurions are clad in unique armor and are highly knowledgeable of destruction spells. Like Legionary Princeps and higher-ranking soldiers, they cast silence to rob enemies of their ability to cast magic. Praetorian Guard: Members of the Praetorian Guards are among the most trusted members of the Lost Legion. Many of them are members of the original Lost Legion during it's banishment from the Empire and are a force to be reckoned with. They serve as personal bodyguards to high-ranking officials and patrols cities during war times. Ranks The Lost Legion's ranking system is similar to that of the Imperial Legion, with a few exceptions. The names of their ranks are set up by Fenrir after they became an official independent faction * General (Main leader) * Legate (eqivalent of second-in-command) * Tribune * Centurion * Princeps * Denarius * Praefect * Auxiliary Category:The Children's Anuad Category:Militaries